


It's called Black Friday because you end up with a black eye

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Black Friday, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Derek spends the entire evening before judging the pack about Black Friday, and then...must never speak of it again





	It's called Black Friday because you end up with a black eye

Derek watched in confusion at what was going on around him. It was Thanksgiving, and the entire pack was sitting around the table in their new house in LA. 

That was normal, since they had vowed to try their best to always be around each other during holidays and such. No, what had Derek more than a little confused was that, instead of being in the kitchen and trying to steal food from Melissa, the Sheriff and his parents, the Pack was sprawled around the living room, in small groups, with phones, note books and laptops out. 

In High School, that wouldn’t have fazed Derek. But the members of the Pack were 23-24 years old now, and Lydia was studying mathematics while Isaac was specializing in photography, so it really made no sense that they were studying together. Or that Stiles (myths and folklore) was paired up with Erica (working as a deputy) and Boyd (baker).

He would have totally asked, wasn’t he afraid of the power of Malia, Kira, Erica, Lydia and Cora in the same room.

Instead, he slowly made his way back towards the kitchen, were Melissa was finally taking the roast out of the oven. “Hey, you know what’s going on out there?” he asked her, although his eyes couldn’t stop eyeing up the steaming turkey.

The woman quickly glanced in the room and chuckled. “Isn’t it obvious?” Derek stared at her without blinking, making her roll her eyes at him. “They are strategizing for Black Friday.”

“Strategizing… for… black Friday.” He repeated staring at her incredulous, like he expected her to suddenly say _Joking! Your pack did grow up and mature, they are definitely not wasting time making a plan on how to land the hot deals as quickly as they can._ But she didn’t, leaving him with the knowledge that mentally, he still had a pack of teenagers at hand.

“Yes, strategizing for black Friday.” Assured him Isaac a few minutes later, as they brought the dinner outside in the garden, cementing his suspicions. “It gets crazy, especially here in LA, and we must make sure we grab everything we need before they inevitably ran out.”

“What possibly could you guys need? We share a house, I’ve _seen_ the mountain of stuff you guys own; it’s a huge fuck you to the myth of broke college students.” Stressed out the Alpha.

“It’s not about what you need,” piped in Cora, depositing the potatoes on the picnic carpet. “Is about what can you get at a convenient price.” She gave him a glance. “With the amount of times we went to Black Friday as children, you honestly should be more used to it.”

Derek gave her a dry look. “It’s not the thought of Black Friday that scares me. Yes, I am dreading the noise and screaming and smells that’s going to be anywhere.” He shook his head. “It’s the fact that Jackson, Erica, Stiles and Lydia have put their heads together for this. You have no idea of the disasters they can bring to life together.”

“Don’t you just love the way your fiancé speaks of you when he thinks you can’t hear him?” asked Stiles as he approached the group and deposited the last cake on the floor. He smirked at Derek. “Your words are music to my ears, babe.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes at him, as everyone finally took a seat around the table. 

_ Maybe it won’t be so bad.  _ He hoped, as his Mother started saying what she was thankful for.

* * *

“Fuck _off,_ Whittemore!” shouted Erica, hands wrapped a skin lotion that was in the middle of a tug of war battle between the two betas.

The pack had divided in three groups and each one of them had hit on somewhere for their shopping: Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Allison were at the expensive shops down the road, Stiles, Derek, Malia and Cora were attacking Walmart and Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Kira, were navigating through Target. This, however, did not stop Derek from hearing the two betas quarrelling down the road.

“Someone is going to get arrested for starting a fight.” Decided Malia, as she winningly grabbed the biggest jar of Nutella they had seen.

Cora smirked. “I am ready to be that it’s going to be Jackson’s team.” She reached down for what looked like a walkie talkie. “10 dollars Team Assholes is going to be the first team to start a fight.”

“I’m betting Boyd is going to get annoyed with Scott and throw the first punch.” Piped in Erica’s voice from the walkie.

Kira snorted over the radio. “Nope, it’s definitely going to be Team Alpha. Half of the team doesn’t have any self control and didn’t want to come in the first place.”

Cora glanced over to her brother and Malia, who were grabbing stuff with a look of complete and utter resentment on their faces and rolled her eyes. “They are too busy pouting to start anything.”

The other girl didn’t back down. “I’m still betting ten dollars on them, and so is Boyd.”

Derek gave her a look of disdain and shook his head. Honestly, walkie talkies? Dividing themselves in teams? This might be LA, but _fighting?_ They were acting like they were descending in war territory. True, Derek hadn’t gone on a Black Friday shopping spree since he was a kid, but nothing much could have changed, right?

“Where is Stiles?” came Malia’s voice, as she looked around for the human. She was avoiding using her nose because of the smells around the room.

Derek grimaced and took a whiff, immediately locating him a few aisles over. He walked over, just in time to see a guy snatch an item from Stiles’ hand. The brunette glared at him.

“Excuse me, asshole, I had that first!” he called trying to take it back.

The man sneered. “Should have held tighter on it, little boy.”

Stiles bristeled. “First of all, fuck you. Second, that’sa present for someone I care about, so hand it over.”

“Well too bad, cause it’s mine now.” Said the other man. Then he glared. “And don’t tell me to fuck off.” He added, pushing Stiles back.

The spark glared, but Derek saw red. No one put his hands on Derek’s pack.

He walked over the dude and pushed him right back. “Don’t touch my fiancé.” He spat out, looking as intimidating as possible.

Stiles put a hand on his arm to calm him down, while the man rolled his eyes. “Keep your dick in your pants, no one wants your little twink.” He snorted, just to be cut off when a punch landed on his nose, sending him on the floor.

He looked at the blood on his nose then back at Derek, still towering over him. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” He roared, throwing himself on the werewolf.

Cora glared at where her brother was fighting the man and turned on the walkie. “Well, Kira, Boyd, I owe you money. Derek and his fist betrayed my trust.”

* * *

“That was just idiotic.” Said Erica, trying very hard not to laugh as she looked at her Alpha. “I mean, this is simply Black Friday, and you landed yourself in _prison_?” 

Derek would have glared at her, if he wasn’t so busy blushing. Stiles had laughed until he had tears in his eyes when the officers came to get him, the asshole, while Cora had recorded everything gleefully, threatening to send it to Laura and their mother.

The rest of the pack had just looked at him with amusement and disappointment, amusement mostly from Jackson and Isaac, and disappointment from Boyd and Lydia.

“You are a walking cliché, Hale. You got arrested for fighting at Walmart on Black Friday!”


End file.
